Secret Table Dancing
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: In the end, Master truely did not want to know how a broken shot glass and a hat could lead to such a thing happening on his bar while he was out...ShiroAki, ShiroganeXAkira, fluffy :D


**Secret Table Dancing**

**Disclaimer:**

**We don't own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters, Kaili Sorano does ;3**

0Z0

"Mou! Akira-kun! Wait for me...We were supposed to go to Master's place _**together**_!" The shin whined, pulling insistently on the teen's blue school uniform. Feeling the motion, Akira couldn't help but sigh in frustration. Here he was, out and about, risking being attacked by the demon Aya, all so Shirogane could go to Master's bar to get his hat fixed. Although it was his fault that the hat had fallen prey to one of the local kokuchi, Akira hadn't expected to be forced to go in the middle of the night into the healing man's bar. Yet the shin had insisted, claiming that it was the least he could do for causing his precious friend such a wound, and at that point the chocolate-haired boy couldn't disagree. But now, Akira wished that he had resisted, and had in fact been able to stay in his room to rest up for the day of classes that he wouldn't be attending.

A soft breeze played with their clothes, tugging softly at locks of their hair, impatiently blowing the pair towards the waiting bar. The street was quiet, with no other pedestrians strolling the streets, leaving Akira to walk alone with the silver-haired shin. With that type of atmosphere, the chocolate-haired boy couldn't help but feel a bit hurried by the deafening silence. The silence was short-lived however as the older man began to hum loudly a song that the two of them had heard earlier that day. As he heard this, Akira couldn't help but feel goose bumps rise up over his skin, both from the cool breeze and the blue-eyed shin's ghostly humming. It wasn't the song itself that made Akira react so, but in fact the shin's voice. Shirogane's voice always had that type of affect on him, a chilling affect that still was able to set his body ablaze.

"You suck at singing, you know that?" the teen muttered, casting a disgusted look at his traveling companion. The silver-haired man froze before burying his face in his gloved hands in mock anguish.

"Why are you always so mean to me Akira-kun?" Shirogane said theatrically, thrashing his arms about in acted anger. As the chocolate-haired boy observed the other man's reaction, he couldn't help but wonder if he would have been better off being burned by Shirogane's icy voice. For the rest of the walk the pair continually argued, bickering about some thing or another until much to Akira's relief they found themselves in front of the Aging Bar. Yet as soon as the younger man noticed that the lights were actually off, he couldn't help but notice the prickling feeling running up his spine.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could be?" Shirogane murmured, pushing slightly on the door. The door opened with a satisfactory click, and the two stumbled in. Their next challenge was finding the light switch. What little light that streamed in from the lights outside through the open doorway offered little help as the two continued to fumble in the dark in their quest for the light switch. To their surprise it wasn't near the door which was rather odd for any sort of building or room.

"I'll look over here." Muttered Akira as he groped along the wall towards the bar. Then there was a moment of silence as both the men felt around the room, Shirogane's gloved hands scraping along the walls, while Akira held one hand out gliding his fingertips on the wall. The search and the silence interrupted by a loud shattering sound characteristic of shattering glass followed by the flick of the lights illuminating the room seconds later. As Akira's eyes adjusted to the new found light, he discovered that it was Shirogane who had found the switch. Both men looked for the source of the shattered glass and soon found it spread out across the floor, leaving them to realize that Akira had knocked it off the corner of the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" the teen asked the silver-haired man sarcastically as he brushed the shards of glass from its position so he could rest his arms there. He laid his hand on the counter, only to find out that he had missed a shard that dug itself deep into his forefinger. "Dammit!" Akira snapped recoiling his arm in pain. The boy stared at the blood running down his finger, before retrieving the small piece with his other hand. In his frenzy to recover the blue glass he hadn't realized that Shirogane had rushed over to him to examine his cut. Seeing the crimson trail, the shin's lips curled upwards in a suggestive grin, and without warning he grabbed the other's hand.

Surprised to feel Shirogane's touch, Akira looked up from the shattered glass to meet the other man's blue eyes. Those eyes that always managed to capture him. The eyes that would lure him in, despite what his mind knew was better for him. So, it wasn't until Shirogane's tongue run itself up his finger that the chocolate haired boy realized what was happening. With deliberate slowness the silver haired man traced the path of the blood up until the source. The cut. Lowering his eyes to half-mast, Shirogane removed his tongue from Akira's trembling finger, before placing the digit delicately into his mouth. At this movement Akira couldn't help but color. Seeing Akira's color made the shin smile slightly as the metallic taste of the other's blood spread throughout his mouth.

_'What is he doing?'_ the teen thought airily, attempting to keep his breathing in check. _'Why does he always mess with me like this?'_ Still, the shin was not done with his "first-aid" on Akira's finger. Placing it between his teeth, the monochrome-hued man swirled his tongue about the tip of the teen's finger, causing Akira to release a shuddery sigh.

_'I wonder if this boy, knows exactly what he is doing or,' _the shin thought, tightening his grip on the boy's arm, _'if he honestly doesn't know what he is doing to me.'_

As the metallic taste Akira's blood dissipated, Shirogane removed the finger from his mouth, raising a suggestive eyebrow at the brown-haired teen, enjoying the dark stain of red that danced across the younger man's face. Unable to contain himself with that adorable face taunting him, the shin lifted his hand placing the bit of extra cloth on his middle fingertip between his teeth, and coolly extract his hand from his glove which he left to hang loosely from his mouth. He then extended his arm brushing his hand across the younger's already flushed cheek turning it darker and warmer.

The long haired man then slowly glided his and farther back through the boys hair entangling his fingers within it. He hesitated a moment then pulled the younger close to him. Both pairs of eyes darted between each other's lips before locking gazes. They're longing lips finally met in the middle, the two melding, enveloping themselves in the passionate kiss. Shirogane being the more eager of the two gently slid his tongue in between the boy's parted lips, only to then contact Akira's tongue. At that touch, Akira felt that small blaze burning in his chest ignite in a burst of desire, and before he could stop himself, the chocolate-haired boy found himself leaning eagerly into the kiss. He pushed back into Shirogane, forcing the older man to bend backwards.

_'Master shouldn't be back too soon I hope…' _the younger boy thought, feeling Shirogane's ungloved fingers deftly undoing his school uniform jacket. _'Besides, it's not as if Master didn't expect something like this to happen…Then again, he may have called it, but I'm pretty sure he didn't expect anything to happen __**here**__.__'_ Feeling a bit uncomfortable on the floor next to the glittering fragments of glass, Akira took hold of the older man's tie and began to drag the other into a standing position without breaking their desperate kiss. Needless to say Shirogane didn't like this arrangement too much, and soon Akira felt himself being pressed up against the edge of the bar. _'He's awfully needy today…'_ Akira thought, attempting to adjust to the amount of pressure that the silver haired man was applying to his body.

Throughout this entire position change Shirogane's hands hand never stopped wandering. Akira's uniform top had already been taken from his frame, taking up a new residence beneath the stools cluttered around the bar. The shin's hands had already ducked underneath the chocolate-haired boy's white dress shirt that usually resided under his school jacket, seemingly content with mapping out all of the contours of his torso. The fingers caressed the teen's muscled abdomen, twirling in delicate patterns that made the fire within Akira burn all the more. Finally, the two had to separate from their passionate union, Shirogane fearing asphyxiating his younger partner. Blue eyes observed the panting Akira, taking in the pleasing sight of the boy's flushed appearance and his clothes unbuttoned and askew. Seeing this, Shirogane knew he could not contain himself any longer.

0Z0

The night carried one, bringing a very tired and grocery laden Master back to his bar. Despite popular belief, Master could walk around town just fine on his own. Yet, he couldn't help but feel exposed and self-conscious in the day time with all of those pitying glances cast his way. Certainly his inability to see was sometimes a trouble-some handicap, but the man didn't see any need for people to be so careful around him. Even after explaining, people still had continually bothered him, offering him help. Quite honestly he thought all of them were fools. He could take perfectly good care of himself. He had after all done it for quite a few years. So, because of this, the blind man often did his shopping at night. Besides the night was quieter, allowing him time to himself, to rethink the problems of the day. And it gave him a reason to close the bar so he could actually get the sleep that he often missed when taking care of kokuchi and the aftermath of the battles.

So, needless to say, he was quite surprised to find that his bar was not as empty as he had left it. Instead it was inhabited by two of his companions that he would have least expected to find their way to his residence at this time of night. Sensing their auras the man almost just walked straight into the bar, but luckily he noticed the spikes of arousal hanging in the air. Unsure of what to do next, he placed his ear against the door so as to make sure it was safe to enter. Needless to say the noises coming from within his bar, well…_convinced,_ the blind man to just enter his house through the back door. Blushing madly he crept back down the stairs and began his short walk in the alleyway to his back door. Attempting to block out the images from his head, Master promised himself to have a nice talk with Shirogane about his usage of the bar the night before…

And very long….embarrassing talk it would be for the blind man.

0Z0

"Oh, I've appeared to have lost another one my other blue shot glasses!" Master exclaimed, looking rather distraught. Akira's face colored slightly as he remembered who had killed he glass in the first place, but in the end, he believed that it had been worth it. It was all because of that shot glass that everything had happened last night… Seeing the chocolate-haired boy flush, Shirogane's glossed lips curled up in a grin, and he glanced at Master almost apologetically.

"Sorry Master that would have to be my fault…" the shin said, winking at the teen sitting beside him. "When we dropped by last night to drop off my hat, you weren't here so we accidentally knocked it off the counter while searching for the light switch. Was it valuable or important to you in any way?" Noticing the exchange, the blind man couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Akira's eyebrows knit in a warning glare before the irritated charcoal orbs returned their gaze back to the glass of ice water he was holding.

"No..not really," the black haired man lied, attempting to busy himself with drying other glasses.

'_So, somehow my shot glass had something to do with all of…__**that**__ last night?'_ Master thought. In a way, he just didn't want to know…

**A/N: **

**RED**: So, I wrote this with a friend over at my house after the last day of school . (Even though I know I should be updating my other stories lol…sorry, I'll work on them now that I've finished this one ;3) Basically it was just us screwing around XD

**~Salteh Nuts**: So this is a ShiroAki fanfic we came up with while we were oddly talking through typing, I guess I could try to make an excuse as to why we were just typing back and forth while we were in the same room like we just wanted to keep track of everything said but we were just being retards… lol. Hmm Malchik Gay just came on… how appropriate. Anyway this is my first fanfic actually going into some detail about awesome man secks!!! I take very little credit most of it was all Red's work! ShirAki so cute!!!!

**3!!!PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!! 3**


End file.
